


lakehaven heights

by cartoonmoomba



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance/Friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonmoomba/pseuds/cartoonmoomba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey, Alisha and Lailah on the way to Galahad Ruins. It's so hard to hold a conversation when only one human can hear her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lakehaven heights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria does not belong to me
> 
> AN: I’ve only made it this far into the game so likely, I’ll look back on this after I finish and cringe, but everything is so cute. Everyone is so cute.

The trek through the city of Ladylake to reach its outskirts is full of stilted conversation. The two humans of their little party try to navigate social niceties as best they can – Sorey especially, considering – all the while fending off the stares and whispers of townspeople. Several come up to shake the hands of both the Princess Knight and the new Shepherd, awe-struck and more than a little interested in their sudden companionship. Lailah recalls the way Alisha had rushed to cradle Sorey's head on her lap when he fell unconscious to the cold floor of the Sanctuary; she bundles her amusement at the memory deep inside of her, far beyond the line where the Shepherd and her have become one.

She can feel the way Sorey's shoulders relax the moment they are far enough from the city. The world is cleaner here, not as rotten with corruption as Ladylake is. Alisha, too, lets her stiff posture slacken by the tiniest bit when she is no longer in the eyes of her townspeople. Ever the noble princess, her gait is measured and confident to Sorey's easy stride. They match each other well, Lailah thinks as she manifests to cleanse hellions alongside the Shepherd and his Squire.

It also when the questions start, now that they are away from the prying eyes of the townspeople. It begins with a discussion between Sorey and Alisha about something or the other from the legends of the Shepherds and leads into Sorey firing off rapid questions to her in his excitement. Lailah stifles a smile as she appears by his side and adjusts her skirts.

"I'm sure Alisha is interested too," she kindly reminds the young man and after a brief moment of confusion, he reaches for the hand of the Princess Knight. The corners of Lailah's lips twitch as she glimpses his feelings on the matter, of handholding with a human. A  _girl_ of all things. She is honestly impressed that he is not overwhelmed more than he is at his sudden immersion into the human world. Seraphim were fine and dandy for company, but she knows the slight differences he's trying to adjust to – the way Alisha's armour makes noise when she walks, the  _clang_ of metal and the soft sounds of her tunic in the wind. The way even when he holds Alisha's wrist, there is warmth unlike that of the seraphim.  _Even through her gauntlets,_ she catches him marvelling.

They continue on like this on their way to the Galahad Ruins. The two aptly separate for battles but end up walking side by side again and again, Sorey's hand encompassing Alisha's wrist as they chat with Lailah. At some point the seraph realizes that Sorey has been quiet for the past little while, letting the girl simply use him as a conduit to chat to her holy figure. She knows she'll eventually be seen to the new Squire, and considering the girl's natural resonance it'll be sooner than later, but the sight of the two is cute enough to make Lailah pause.

The ruins eventually dawn in the distance, hours into their journey. The sun is beginning to dip low into the horizon and the trio dispatches a group of hellions with increasing ease. Lailah lingers behind as she adjusts her headpiece and watches the two humans head off without her, talking amongst themselves. Her eyes trail down to their sides, where Sorey's grip has slipped from the Princess Knight's wrist to encompass her hand. She wonders how long it'll take them to realize they are touching each other without her voice coming through Sorey, and hides a giggle.

Briefly, her gaze drifts behind her to where she knows their blue shadow is following. There comes a slight disturbance of air – unnoticeable to human eyes – and she can't hide the smile that emerges.

_Oh, youth,_ she thinks with glee and rushes after her wayward humans.


End file.
